1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved stationery organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional stationery holder is simply a cylindrical member for receiving pencils, erasers, paper clips, or the like. However, such a stationery holder has no other functions than receiving stationery thereby limiting its use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stationery holder which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.